This invention relates to a swimming pool, and more specifically to an apparatus for supplying water purification chemicals to a swimming pool. Thus, the term xe2x80x9cswimming poolxe2x80x9d can apply to any body of water. This invention is to be used with liquid solutes. Again, though this invention is being described with respect to a swimming pool and applying chlorination to the swimming pool, other chemicals can also be used with this invention. With reference to the figures, exemplary embodiments of the invention will now be described.
In order to provide for safe, sanitary water used in a swimming pool, chlorination systems are provided to eliminate bacteria and algae that may endanger a swimmer""s health. Many systems have been designed for introducing chemicals such as chlorine into a swimming pool""s water supply to provide such safety. The systems used to provide these chemicals are generally some form of pumping system. The larger the pool, the more complex or large is the pumping system. Towards this end, many public facilities, which are generally Olympic-size swimming pools, or the like, require a pump that will effectively provide the needed chemicals, such as chlorine, into a water supply. These mechanical pumps are complex pieces of equipment, since they include many moving parts, and must be able to continuously pump additional chlorine as the need arises.
Towards this end, swimming pool maintenance people would benefit from a chlorination apparatus and method which would eliminate the need for pumping chlorine into a water supply. An apparatus with little to no moving parts, where chlorine is sucked, or drawn into a pool""s water supply would be preferable.
The present invention discloses an apparatus for providing a solute to a solvent. The apparatus comprises a feed line where the feed line comprises a mixer-injector having at least a body with a carrier stream inlet, an additive stream inlet, and an outlet. The feed line also comprises a metering valve for controlling an amount of solute to supply to the solvent and a flow meter to determine the amount of solute being supplied to the solvent. The apparatus also has a strainer to remove a foreign substance from the solute, a cleanout valve, and an additive feed line. The apparatus also comprises a solenoid valve to control when a release of the solute to the flow meter is made, and a shut-off valve to prevent the release of the solute to the solvent.
The present invention also comprises a method for introducing a chemical into a body of water. The method comprises supplying water for entry into a body of water through a mixer-injector comprising a carrier stream inlet, an additive stream inlet, and an outlet. The method further comprises allowing a controller to detect a decrease in a chemical in the swimming pool. If a decrease in the chemical is detected, the method allows the controller to open a solenoid valve allowing the chemical to flow to the mixer-injector for mixture with the body of water. The method also provides for a flow meter controllable by a flow meter valve to establish an amount of the chemical to flow to said mixer-injector.